


Meeting the family

by Creatively_Written



Series: no war no ice [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Meet the Family, No War AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatively_Written/pseuds/Creatively_Written
Summary: Starscream want's Skyfire to meet his family, but at the same time it's the last thing he wants to do.
Relationships: Jetfire | Skyfire/Starscream (Transformers), Skyfire/Starscream (Transformers)
Series: no war no ice [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078325
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	Meeting the family

Starscream’s wings twitched as he landed on the balcony, followed by Skyfire. He had only talked about the shuttle to his carrier, and this was his first time taking Sky to him. Unfortunately, his carrier had organized a big dinner with her siblings. All the aunties and cousins were going to be here, and all optics would be on them. 

“Star, are you doing alright?” Skyfire asked, rubbing the small of Starscream’s back where his wings didn’t reach. 

“Of course I’m fine, why wouldn’t I be?” Starscream said quickly. 

“Your wings are fluttering like they were during midterms.” Skyfire cooed, “you're nervous.” 

“I’m not nervous,” Starscream quickly said, “I’m just worried that you might get overwhelmed at the sheer amount of family I have.” Skyfire laughed at Starscream’s quick rebuttal. “It’s a lot bigger than your family dinners.” Starscream sighed, wishing they were at Skyfire’s parents' home. The two older shuttles were always calm and kind. Who knows what any one of his family members would say. “Let's just get this over with, Sire won’t be here till desert.” Starscream opened the bay doors and was greeted with silence. 

“Star?” Skyfire said, “are you sure that this is the right place?”

“Yes, it is! My Aunt Slipwind hasn’t moved in millennia, this house belonged to my great-great-grand creator. She would never move.” Starscream said, silently happy that his whole family wasn’t sitting around the living room, talking loudly and pulling Skyfire in five different directions. “They might have started dinner already, we are a bit late.” 

“Your creator said to be here at five, and it’s four fifty-five. We’re on time Star.” Skyfire said. 

“Someone could have gotten the times mixed up!” Starscream screeched. 

“Screamer is that you?” A voice came from the front room, and a bright pink seeker walked in, “Oh and you brought your friend! The more the merrier I say.”

“High aunty Slipwind,” Starscream said sweetly, “we aren’t early are we?” 

“Oh no, when we heard that you were bringing someone from the Science academy, we assumed it was a grounder. Like your aunt when she brought your uncle home!” Slipwind said, “not to say a shuttle is bad, just a surprise. It’s nice to know the academy is accepting more than just a select group of grounders nowadays.” 

“It wasn’t easy to get in, but I’m glad to be going,” Skyfire said as took Starscream’s servo and held it. “He’s the best lab partner anyone could ask for, and I'm glad we get to work together.” 

“Lab partner, of course,” Slipwind said, with a glint in her optics. Starscream knew that glint, it was the same one she gave his cousins and aunts when they were being flirty with their significant others. “Now you two must be starving! Let’s get some good fuel in your tanks.” The pink seeker turned and walked into another room; Skyfire and Starscream followed. In the next room, seekers filled the room, young and old. “Everyone Star is here and he brought his big friend!” the room turned to them and all was silent. Star’s wings fluttered faster, and he gripped Skyfire’s servo harder. 

With the innocence and bluntness, only a sparkling could possess, a tiny yet very loud voice yelled, “are you gonna make Screamer fat?” 

“Double Glide! That was rude!” Another seeker yelled, and then the conversation devolved into shouting.

“This is just our way of communicating, if you want to get a word in edgewise your going to have to yell unless it’s a one on one conversation,” Starscream said to Skyfire. 

“It’s alright,” Skyfire said. 

“Oh my little baby,” a blue seeker came up to the pair, “is this the Skyfire you’ve been telling us about?” 

“Yes carrier,” Starscream said, “how has the palace been treating you?” 

“Terrible, but the officials at the palace have accepted that I am here to stay. Your sire has a big meeting, something about a new Prime. I hope he’s better than that Sentinel, he was always an aft.” 

“I remember, he kept thinking that you were the winglord and not sire.” Starscream laughed, remembering on his parent's trine member holding back his sire, she was about to blow a fuse and start a war. 

“You should have seen his face when he found out when I wasn’t the winglord,” Starscream’s carrier paused, “did Star ever tell you about the time he-”

“Skyfire doesn't need to know that carrier!” Starscream quickly said, “I think dinner’s almost done. We should get in line if we don’t want all the good Energon rolls are gone.” 

“Of course my little Starshine, but don’t think that you can stop me from telling all your fun stories!” 

* * *

Skyfire would think that they would know when the Winglord came, with her guards and servants surrounding her. He was surprised to see her quietly walking in as the rest of the seekers talked as if no one important walked in. 

“Windscream, take off those ridiculous ped enhancements. It will ruin my tile.” Slipwind yelled from her spot on the couch. Windscream stuck out her glossa but took off the enhancements anyway. 

“Star, who’s that?” Skyfire asked as the red seeker walked into the kitchen. 

“That was my sire,” Starscream said matter of factly, “She started wearing the enhancements after the first Sentinel visit. He said she was short. She is the winglord, though you wouldn’t be able to tell by the way she gets treated in this household. She’s treated just like everybody else.” 

“Honey! You're here early! Did everything go alright?” Starscream’s creator yelled from another couch. 

“Prime’s coming in a month Bluestar, Star you have to show up for that.” Windscream walked back into the front room with a slightly burnt roll, “who brought the shuttle?” 

“That’s Skyfire, Starscream’s lab partner,” Bluestar wiggled her shoulders in a suggestive matter. Starscream had a mortified look on his faceplates. 

“Ah, you two do the science together,” Windscream said as she flopped down on Bluestar’s lap, “keep up the good work.” 

“She’s tired,” Bluestar explained, “she’ll be more aware after some pie.” 


End file.
